


To be true lovers together

by Ellstra



Series: Love on the workplace [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo knows Hux doesn't mean it when he flirts with the politicians he deals with. But it's so difficult to believe it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be true lovers together

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I named the story after a line from a song. This time it's from " It's a Hard Life" by Queen and here's more of the lyrics that go well with the story in my opinion:  
>  _It's a hard life_  
>  _To be true lovers together_  
>  _To love and live forever in each others hearts_  
>  _It's a long hard fight_  
>  _To learn to care for each other_  
>  _To trust in one another right from the start_  
>  _When you're in love_

"You don't have to go with me, you know," Hux said softly as he adjusted the collar of Kylo's uniform.

"I'm your protector," Kylo pointed out, "Of course I have to."

"I will sit far from everyone, I will wait for everyone to start eating before me and I'm wearing the bulletproof vest you gave me," Hux reasoned but he smiled at Kylo nonetheless, "it will be fine."

"What if someone poisons just your food and not everyone else's?"

"Are you going to taste it for me?" Hux inquired.

"I should," Kylo realised that having someone taste Hux's food wasn't a completely ridiculous idea.

"Or someone could throw a bomb at me."

"I'm coming. Telling me about everything I can't control is not going to stop me," Kylo said resolutely.

"I'm not against it, silly," Hux smiled, "but you always look so angry and miserable at these banquets. I was trying to give you an opportunity to avoid it."

"I'm your protector and I'm going to protect you," Kylo linked his fingers through the belt loops of Hux's trousers.

“Alright,” Hux shrugged.

"I just thought you didn't want me to come.”

"I always want you to come but you look sad and upset there. And afterwards.”

"Because they're idiots and I don't want you to go there either. They're just testing your limits and they want to overthrow you.” Kylo gave Hux his best set of puppy-eyes, “You don’t need them.”

"I don't, but they have to think so. I need them to feel necessary and influential to keep them in line. As convinced as you are that we're invincible, it would ruin us if they united against us."

"I hate politics," Kylo grumbled.

"I know."

"You used to hate it too," Ren accused Hux with his big dark eyes. Hux had never admitted it but he couldn’t resist them, not when they pleaded, not when they cursed him. If that was his one weakness, fine. Kylo knew what effect he had on Hux but he tried to use it scarcely not to embarrass Hux and possibly even not to make him get used to it.

"Call me a hypocrite.”

"Well, you are a hypocrite," Kylo smirked and brushed his lips against Hux's ear, "I should punish you."

"I suppose that's inevitable," Hux shrugged and feigned defeat. "I should not be excluded from the discipline I ask from my subjects."

"I’m glad you acknowledge that," Kylo purred and nibbled at Hux's earlobe.

"I- ah. Stop now. We've got work to do," Hux’s eyes closed against his will and a vulnerable sigh fell over his lips.

"Yeah, you do. My job is to keep you safe and I'd say you're pretty safe here," Kylo grabbed Hux’s hips and held them in place, anchoring his lover.

"I'm going to fire you if you keep sabotaging my efforts,” Hux threatened half-heartedly.

"No, you're not," Kylo giggled and rubbed his palm against Hux's crotch, but he did let go.

“Come on now, I’ll make it up to you tonight. I’ll be a nice obedient little emperor,” Hux shook his head to regain his balance. With a little bit of luck, his guests won’t notice his distress because it was not going to go away any time soon.

“Do you swear?”

“Yes,” Hux breathed out and allowed himself another peek at Kylo’s face, “I swear to be your obedient emperor.”  
“Good,” Kylo smirked, “I would tell you the details but we don’t want you to come all over your fancy pants.”

“We also don’t want to arrive late,” Hux cut him off before Ren could change his mind and actually start describing whatever he might do to him.

“Nobody likes a punctuality freak,” Kylo mused but he stepped back from Hux to indicate he was submitting for the moment. The Emperor checked himself in his mirror and adjusted Kylo’s collar again – the man couldn’t dress on his own to save his life. It was pathetic.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Kylo commanded and opened the door. Hux stepped outside first, followed by his ever-present shadow. Two guards joined them from each side of the door and escorted them through the palace. Kylo could barely hide his annoyance. They were supposed to be guards but they only made his job more difficult. They surrounded Hux, cutting Ren off and taking a few valuable moments of his reaction time should someone attempt to harm the Emperor. Kylo had pointed out the uselessness or even straight out threat of the guards but Hux wouldn’t listen. It didn’t matter that Kylo explained how exactly he’d use the four men to his advantage if he wanted to assassinate Hux. Every discussion ended before it began with a resolute: “It’s necessary for my image.”

Seething and exasperated, Kylo at least strove to make the lives of these four men a little uncomfortable; too tight pants here, an itch there. It couldn’t really help to make him feel better but it catered to his childishness. Hux never noticed and the guards were too proud to show a weakness, especially such a silly one as being too big for standard-issue pants.

Kylo stopped Hux and inspected the room where they were going for any imminent danger before he let the sovereign in. As they entered, the already seated guests rose to their feet and greeted the Emperor with a solemn nod. Kylo could see an apology for being late threatening to spill from Hux’s mouth but it didn’t come. Good. Hux could do at least something right. _A princess is never late, the others just arrived early. Never apologise for being late_. Kylo had heard this sentence from an old holo his mother tried to hide from him which was essentially the reason why he did see it. He never understood why she didn’t use her title. He thought he’d like to be a prince. Or perhaps a husband of an Emperor would suffice.

He punished himself for letting his mind wander and concentrated back on the situation at hand. Hux had sat into the end of the table and Kylo took the seat on his right, which had been kept empty. Ren wondered what the guests thought of him coming and sitting at the seat of honour when the protocol usually was for bodyguards to linger by the wall and make themselves invisible. He wanted to take a look but Hux had forbidden reading anyone’s mind and Kylo knew he would be discovered if he tried. Hux always knew when Kylo disobeyed. It was a mystery, but also a truth.

…

The banquet was just as tedious and miserable as Kylo expected but Hux seemed content. Ren had no idea what there was to be happy about because the several-hour-long dinner didn’t have any tangible result though apparently there had to be one. Kylo was dying to hear what made Hux so happy and the short but sluggish walk back to Hux’s bedroom was driving him crazy.

On the other hand, when he thought about it, there was one thing that might have made Hux smile that Ren could point his finger at. There was this guest, a woman whose dark skin seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room who flirted with the Emperor shamelessly. It annoyed and upset Kylo for several reasons; firstly, how could she dare to flirt with her monarch? And why was Hux responding to her, laughing at her jokes, appreciating her remarks full of innuendos of the worst and yet most intricate kind? The biggest wound to Kylo’s pride though was their ignorance. She was beautiful and Kylo had to admit he would have a hard time resisting her if she turned her attention to him. Except she didn’t. She spared him one single glance when Hux introduced him and she didn’t look at him since. And neither did Hux. Kylo’s jealous mind completely erased the warmth of Hux’s hand that occasionally fell onto his knee under the table. All Kylo remembered was that Hux interacted with the others and not with him. Kylo wanted his full attention – and he was convinced he should have it all the time. He might have been wrong but he didn’t realise, he didn’t allow himself to realise. Hux betrayed him for a pretty face.

As they entered Hux’s quarters, Kylo remained standing by the door, considering going away. He didn’t wish to lick his wounds in front of Hux and all he wanted to do was listen to some of the music he used to live off when he was a teenager. Deep down he knew he was being irrational and that Hux would take his reasoning apart within seconds.

“Yes, she was flirting with me. Yes, I flirted back,” Hux started before Kylo could flee, “I know you’re hurt.”

Ren didn’t answer. He watched Hux with half-lidded eyes on the verge of shooting darts of venom. He crossed his arms on his chest.

“But so am I,” Hux took off the silver band around his temples and set it on its stand. He was fond of it and he was aware it brought out the colour of his eyes but he felt ridiculous wearing it in his bedroom. Kylo had seen him naked and completely vulnerable; it felt petty to remind him of a title.

Kylo moved his head a little and it was too late to play uninterested when he caught Hux’s glance. He let out a deep breath and loosened his stance a little but didn’t make a single step forward.

“I gave you the opportunity to stay here,” Hux removed his royal blue jacket and straightened it on a chair. That was extremely disorderly of him and Kylo noticed. It meant Hux was upset. Ren wasn’t quite ready to let go of his ridiculous pettiness yet but he acknowledged Hux’s pain.

“I tried to reassure you it didn’t mean anything,” Hux took his time unbuckling the bulletproof vest he was wearing under his uniform. Once he took it off, he’d have to face Kylo and he wasn’t ready to look into those eyes. He needed his anger and firmness to deal with his lover’s absurd jealousy.

“I tried to explain that being an Emperor meant empty words and soft-soaping. I tried.”

“I know,” Kylo mused after long, heavy minutes of silence. Hux wasn’t going to make concessions that day.

“Then why shouldn’t I kick you out of my room?” Hux stood in front of Kylo in a white vest, his pale arms sprinkled with freckles appeared bigger and stronger than usual.

“Because you know I can’t help it,” Kylo said and he avoided Hux’s sight. Just this once, it was the Emperor seeking eye contact without success.

“I can’t take it. I don’t have the time and strength to deal with you not trusting me.”

“I know,” Kylo whispered and his voice trembled.

“I need someone to trust me. The whole Galaxy is wary of me or straight out hates me. I need at least one person to treat me like a real human being.” Hux kept talking as if he didn’t notice Kylo’s sobbing. He might be cruel but if it spared them scenes like this in the future, he was more than happy to go through with it.

“I hoped you would believe in me,” his voice was quiet now as well.

“I’m so sorry,” Kylo cried and slid down the wall behind him and curled up. “I’m sorry. I know I’m a burden.”

“You’re not a burden,” Hux squatted, slightly taken-aback by Ren’s reaction though not really surprised. That was the exact reason why it was so difficult to stand his ground in any argument with Kylo – he just couldn’t stay mad when the pitiable mess of a man broke down at his feet. “I just want you to trust me.”

“I hate politics,” Kylo mumbled and wailed noisily. It sounded almost painful to Hux.

“Come on, let’s wash your pretty face,” Hux took Kylo’s hands away from his tear-stained cheeks, “you’ll feel better.”

“I’m not pretty.”

“Well, you’re not now but it will get better,” Hux pulled him to his feet. Kylo followed his lover into the vast bathroom that was more luxurious than the rest of the rooms Hux inhabited. There was a big bathtub in the middle of the room – it even had the iron legs you only ever see in holovids. They used it solely at special occasions; usually they took showers in the see-through cubicle at the farther end.

Hux took his time undressing Kylo. There was nothing sexual in it for once. How different their night turned out to be from what Kylo had promised in the afternoon. Ren was still crying, tears rolling down his face and falling onto his broad chest and sometimes Hux’s fingers.

“Will you bathe with me?” Kylo whispered when Hux let the water flow and fill the tub.

“Of course,” the Emperor nodded and he took Kylo’s face into his hands.

“I love you,” Kylo whimpered and kissed Hux tenderly, his lips a mere flutter of butterfly wings. “I love you.”

“I know you do,” Hux leant his forehead against Kylo’s.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo went on and embraced the latter and nuzzled his face into Hux’s neck.

“I know that too.”

They stood like that for a while as the tub filled beside them. Then Hux reached to stop the water from pouring and Kylo undressed him quickly. They left their clothes scattered on the ground, with even their boots lying on top of the heap, and climbed into the bath. Hux sat back against the tub while Kylo made himself comfortable on Hux’s lap. A pair of white arms – now just as thin as usual – wove around Ren’s torso. They sat in silence for long minutes while Kylo’s fingers drew patterns on Hux’s forearms.

“I don’t think we’ve ever done this,” Kylo said finally.

“What?”

“Taking a bath without turning it into sex.”

“Should we celebrate?”

“With sex?”

“We should come up with some other form of celebration.”

“Don’t you like sex?” Kylo could sense Hux’s hands sliding down his stomach to his lap but he kept his own palms wrapped around Hux’s wrists.

“Oh I do,” Hux laughed, “for a long time, it was the only thing I liked about you.”

“That can’t be true,” Kylo protested, “you’ve always loved my wits.”

“You know the main reason why I kissed you in the beginning was just to shut you up?”

“I thought I was so good at it.”

“Are you kidding? You sucked.”

“Says the virgin.”

“That was mean,” Hux pointed out, “it also means that all my mistakes come from you being a bad teacher.”

“Lucky thing you’re so perfect then.”

“Can we even talk about anything but sex?” Hux sighed.

“I can talk about the history of the Sith or about the Force and you can talk about politics and giant weapons,” Kylo shrugged, “though if we did, it would effectively kill the other, so we avoid it. And then of course we could talk about our fucked up childhoods but we’re both really happy that’s behind us already and don’t feel any need to bring it up.”

“We should read a book or visit a gallery or something,” Hux said in thoughts.

“Oh yes,” Kylo hummed.

“What was the excitation a reaction to?” Hux asked, amused.

“The reading. I’ve never read much, it’s difficult for me, but you could read for me and I’d bask in how amazing your voice is.”

“You want me to read to you?” Hux sounded surprised.

“Hell, yes,” Kylo purred, “you’ll read me all those novels you like so much and I’ll finally know what makes you cry in the middle of the night.”

“You know about that?”

“It wakes me up,” Ren admitted, “when you’re in distress.”

“Oh.”

“It’s sweet, actually.”

“I hope you were smart enough not to take pictures,” Hux tried to appear stern but failed miserably.

“How could I if I pretended to be asleep? I do have a couple of nice ones from when you were sleeping though.”

“In that case I’m quite calm. I can’t look more embarrassing than you do.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Kylo snickered, “you look cute and peaceful.”

“You drool.”

“I do not.”

“Do too,” Hux chuckled.

“It’s getting cold,” Kylo pointed out, “we should wash up.”

“Agreed.”

Kylo reached for a sponge that had cost more than he had thought possible and a luxuriously smelling soap. It was funny how Hux who wore uniforms and boxer briefs from back when he was still in the First Order spent hundreds of credits on bathroom products. Kylo had to admit they smelled really good – some like sex, others like a lullaby. He chose a sweet, pleasant one and poured a little of it on the sponge and squeezed it to create bubbles. He moved so that he was kneeling with his legs on either side of Hux’s thighs. They looked at each other before Kylo bit his lower lip and let out a strangled laugh.

“You can’t look at me without thinking about it, can you?” Hux smirked and took the sponge from Ren’s hand.

“I’m just a weak slave of the flesh,” Kylo shrugged.

“I promised to obey tonight,” Hux reminded him and started rubbing the sponge against Kylo’s shoulders first, “just tell me what you want.”

“I want you to read me a bit from your favourite book.”

“Really?” Hux’s hand fell down Kylo’s abs and lingered there.

“And then I’ll decide what next.”

“Fair enough.”

They washed each other gently and took their time scrubbing the other dry with a towel. It took them ages and it still felt like a blink of an eye. They wrapped themselves in bathrobes, Hux his signature dark blue one, Kylo a black one because he was cliché like that.

Holding hands, they walked to their bed. Kylo thought his heart would swell so much he’d suffocate and his face formed a wide smile on its on will. He had never imagined he could have someone worship him like Hux just did.

They fell to the bed, Hux on top of Kylo and they kissed tenderly. They lay there and listened to each other’s heartbeat while Kylo played with Hux’s wet hair and Hux planted one little kiss after another on Kylo’s forehead.

“Should I take the story from your mind?” Kylo asked gently when Hux closed his eyes and looked about to fall asleep.

“Mmm,” Hux whimpered and rolled over to free Kylo.

“You’re so adorable when you’re relaxed,” Ren murmured and pulled the blanket from underneath Hux to cover them with it.

“Lucky thing I’m not relaxed too often,” Hux replied and helped with the blanket. It was simple – dark red and made of cotton, to Kylo’s disappointment, since the oversized baby assumed an Emperor could only sleep in satin. Hux dared him to try sleeping in satin and _then_ say something against cotton.

“We should take baths more often,” Kylo sighed and took Hux’s bathrobe off to cuddle with him skin on skin.

“We don’t have time for that,” Hux said but his voice showed he regretted it.

“How come we don’t have time to do what we want? You rule the world, you should do whatever takes your fancy,” Kylo reached for Hux’s datapad that lay on the bedside table and handed it to his lover with a silent request.

“That’s the difference between a good ruler and a bad one,” Hux said enigmatically.

“What? The good ones are straight?” Kylo snickered.

“Hardly,” Hux laughed and awarded the joke with a kiss, “I’d be the worst one, then.”

“And you’re not of course, because you say so,” Kylo mocked him.

“Yes, because I say so,” Hux bit Kylo’s lower lip to show him his place.

“Careful,” Kylo growled, “you’re supposed to be good tonight.”

“I guess you’ll have to punish my insolence,” Hux shrugged.

“Just read now.”

“Okay.”

Hux took some time deciding which book to start with. He wanted Kylo to like it and he couldn’t determine which of his favourites was the best suited for the occasion. Finally he chose one and moved Kylo clinging to his stomach to a more comfortable position else they might both feel very sore in the morning. There was a strict order to who was the big spoon depending on the situation. Kylo curled up in Hux's arms when he was comfortable and grasped his lover tightly whenever he was in distress. Hux was happy to say the number of the former exceeded the latter by now.

…

Two hours later, Hux set his datapad on the nightstand and planted a soft kiss into Kylo's hair.

"Can you bring me a glass of water from the bathroom?" Kylo asked as he rolled over from Hux.

"Sure," Hux stood up and walked away, swinging his hips a little bit more than usual with a wide grin on his face, fully aware of Kylo's eyes on his body.

"Move your pretty ass, you’re taking ages,” Kylo called from the bedroom after a while, “the story’s not going to read itself.”

Hux emerged from the bathroom with a glass of water and raised an eyebrow at Kylo.

“Who do you think you are?” he asked as he handed his lover the drink and slid under the blanket.

“An impatient listener,” Kylo said and he shot an eloquent glance at the pad lying aside.

“I’m not reading on,” Hux said with surprise, “it’s late. I need to sleep.”

“No, no, no,” Kylo shook his head and prodded himself on his elbows to stare at Hux. “You can’t just stop reading now.”

“I can and I will,” Hux closed his eyes, “you can read on if you want, but some of us have to actually work, and to work well they require sleep.”

“You don’t have to sleep,” Kylo protested, “you used to be awake all the time, back then.”

“That was back then. Now I do.”

“I work too and I don’t need to sleep now.”

“Well not all of us have such an undemanding job and such an amiable boss as you do,” Hux muttered.

“You don’t even have a boss,” Kylo forced one of Hux’s eyes open with his fingers.

“I am my own boss. And I’m much stricter with myself than I’m with you.” Hux caught Kylo’s wrist and pulled it away from his face.

“Well my work is hard, you know,” Kylo pouted, “I have to make you happy and pleased and it’s _so hard_ sometimes.”

“Oh I know, you _hate_ your job,” Hux snickered.

“It has its perks,” Kylo admitted. They watched each other for a while before their mouths widened in a smile and soon they were grinning.

“You’re such a manipulator,” Hux shook his head, “but just one more chapter. Then you let me sleep.”

“I can’t promise anything,” Kylo positioned his head on Hux’s chest and he closed his eyes. It took less than the promised chapter for him to fall asleep though, and Hux just rolled his eyes as he moved Kylo’s head onto the pillows.

“Weakling,” he whispered and closed his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I also drew two sketches for this story which you can check out here: http://freckles-and-lightsabers.tumblr.com/post/141448193061/two-sketches-i-did-for-my-fic-to-be-true-lovers  
> /Apparently asking you to tell me what you think of the story makes you comment more so please do. I live off comments. ~~My life is very pathetic~~ /


End file.
